Palabras
by SaraiPerez97
Summary: Las palabras son el acceso directo al corazón, así como la tinta del papel. Una palabra puede golpear, una frase destruir. Una palabra puede sonreír, una frase reconstruir. El poder de aquellas musas de los labios es infinito y a veces completamente necesario.


POV Edward

_26 de enero del 2010_

-Que hermosa melodía, hijo.-Dijo mi madre ya que estaba yo hace casi media hora tocando el piano.

Yo asentí con humildad fingida. Si en algo me destacaba era en tocar el piano, bien sabía yo.

-Es de Claude Debussy, "A dream".

-Lo se, es tu favorita.

Un estruendo, que merecía cada letra de aquella palabra, sonó en el salón.

-¡FAMILIA! Llegó Alice.-Dijo una voz fina y feliz hablando en tercera persona.

-No, ma, Emmett no esta conmigo.-Comentó Alice al entrar donde mi mamá y yo.

Ellas se estrecharon en un abrazo de bienvenida mientras yo, disimuladamente, retomaba mi puesto en el piano para tocar esa canción que relajaba siempre a mi mamá cuando recibía esa noticia.

Estúpido Emmett egoísta. Si tan solo él viera la manera en que se ponen papá y mamá cuando él llega de la manera en que lo hace.

-Hijos, los dejo. Voy a la cocina, creo que es hora de hacer la cena.

Alice la vio irse con ojos tristes.

-Emmett es un idiota

-¿Es que mi expresión muestra necesidad de que me lo digas? ¿No se nota que ya lo se?

-Me duele verla así.

-A todos nos duele, Alice.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Dónde está Emmett? Son las 4 de la tarde. Él usualmente sale a las 10 de la noche.

-No lo se.

Mentir. Era lo único que hacía por él últimamente.

Odio mentir pero en este caso era necesario. ¿O que se supone que diría? "_Oh, Emmett tuvo que salir antes hoy. Tenía que salir a vender droga. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Lleva un arma" _

No, por supuesto que no diría la verdad.

Quería gritar. Un sentimiento últimamente muy constante.

-¡PERMISO! ¡ CÓRRETE!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Primero, estaba mirando sin mirar a unos niños jugar, luego, tenía a una chica con patines encima de mí.

Rasgados orbes chocolate me miraban escondidos bajo una cortina de largas pestañas arqueadas. A su nariz y a parte de sus mejillas, que estaban coloreadas de un intenso sonrojo, los cubría unas cuantas pecas, dándole una imagen mucho más tierna. Sus labios, posados a centímetros de los míos, eran carnosos y de un color cereza. Una melena de un oscuro marrón brillante aprisionaba mi rostro, encarcelando nuestras miradas chocadas. Su suave aroma a fresias inundó mi mente de la misma manera que la lluvia desborda un río sediento.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Dijo con una melodiosa voz luego de unos segundos.

Quiso levantarse, pero volvió a caer.

-Mierda.-Susurro.

Yo reí. Las blasfemias parecían tan poco comunes en sus dulces cereza.

Yo me la ingenié para levantarnos a los dos sin volver a caer. Su cuerpo era tan delicado.

-Lo siento.-Repitió.

-Ya has dicho eso. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Lo siento.-Volvió a decir.

-Enserio…

-Lo siento.

-Basta ya-Dije ya frustrado.

Ella no parecía escucharme.

-Lo siento. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Debes estar súper enojado, no te culpo. No aprendo más. Y eso que mama te dijo, Bella. Eres una inútil.-Dijo esto ultimo golpeando su cabeza con su mano.

Yo intervine, intentando parar su culpabilidad.

-Enserio, deja de mortificarte. Fue solo una caída. Ya basta.

Ella, mirándome con ojos culposos, sonrió y yo hiper ventilé.

-Gracias.-Dijo antes de mirar atrás mío.

-Me tengo que ir. Lo siento, otra vez. Adiós.

Y así termino mi conversación con aquella hermosa castaña.

Cuando volteé a verla marchar, no estaba.

Mi teléfono sonó y en la pantalla apareció mi madre. Que raro, ella se supone que esta en clase de jardinería. Nunca la interrumpe por nada, menos por una llamada.

-Hey, ma, ¿Qué sucede?

-Soy Alice.

Su tono me alarmó.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice? ¿Mamá esta bien?

Ella no respondía y yo me desesperaba cada vez más.

-¿Alice?

Desgarrados sollozos se oían del otro lado de la liña.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Sucedió algo con Jasper? ¿Se pelearon?

Silencio.

-¿Dónde estas? Te iré a buscar.

Silencio.

-¿Alice? Esto no es gracioso, dime ahora.

nada.

-¿Estas en casa? ¿Mamá esta contigo?

llanto.

-¡MARY ALICE CULLEN! ¡DIME QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AHORA MISMO!

Grité tan alto y con tanto desespero disfrazado de rabia que hubo gente que me vio con ojos asustados.

Más y más sollozos se escucharon y lo que dijo después me cortó toda frase.

-Emmett.

Supe que tenía que bastar solo eso para entender lo que pasaba, pero no tenía permitido precipitarme.

-¿Qué sucede con Emmett? ¿No volvió? Tranquila, duende, ya lo va a hacer.

-No, no lo hará.

Yo no entendía nada. O quizá no quería entender nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Se volvió a escapar?

-Esta muerto.

_-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDIE!-Gritó emmett desde el jardín trasero. _

_-¡¿Qué?! –Dije frustrado por ese estúpido sobrenombre. _

_-Ven, ¿quieres? Necesito tu ayuda en algo._

_-No, no voy. –Dije desconfiado._

_-¡Edward, ven!-Gritó mi padre. _

_Mierda. _

_Afuera nevaba, por lo tanto me abrigue antes de salir. _

_Estando ya fuera, cuatro sombras se levantaron de sus escondites y antes de tener conciencia de sus intenciones, infinidad de bolas de nieve venían hacia mí. _

_La recibí todas con sorpresa, luego con furia y luego con resignación. _

_-¡ESO TE PASA POR SER TAN ANTIPÁTICO Y NO SALIR FUERA A JUGAR, DEJÁNDOME A MÍ CON EL VIEJO! –Gritó Emmett mirándome. _

_-¡Hey!-Protestó mi padre._

Muerto.

_-Quiero ser astronauta. –Dije tirado en mi cama._

_-Eddie, ayer querías ser profesor. _

_-¿Y qué? Hoy quiero ser astronauta. _

_-Siempre cambias de opinión. _

_-Esta vez no, es definitivo. –Dije seguro. _

_-Tienes trece años, no sabes lo que quieres. _

_-Claro que sí, Emmett. Te dije que quiero ser astronauta. _

_-Cambias de opinión todo el tiempo._

_-Lo pasado pisado. Hoy es hoy y quiero ser policía. _

_Él volteó a verme. _

_-Acabas de decir que querías ser astronauta y ahora ¿policía?_

_-Lo pasado pisado, Em. _

_Barios segundos pasaron en silencio. Luego, de la nada, un puño vuela hacía mi brazo._

_-¡HEY! ¿Qué haces?-Grité. _

_Él me miró sonriendo._

_-Lo pasado pisado, Eddie.-Dijo, me guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo._

Muerto.

_-Emmett, ¿Me prestas tu auto, ese de colección?-Dije a mi hermano._

_-No, es mío.-Contestó apartando la cabeza a un lado._

_-Pero, Emmett, por favor. A mi me gusta ese auto también._

_-No, es mío.-Repitió._

_-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?_

_Él me miró sorprendido._

_-No soy egoísta, Edward, es solo que no quiero prestártelo._

_-Pero no lo estas usando. _

_Él, suspirando, se levantó, tomó el auto y se volvió a sentar empezando a jugar._

_-Ahora sí.-Dijo._

_Yo me fui corriendo._

_Luego de unos minutos de no hacer nada en el jardín trasero, Emmett se sienta a mi lado extendiéndome el auto. _

_-Lo siento.-Dijo arrepentido._

_-Gracias. _

_-Te quiero, hermano._

Recuerdos me ahogaban. Palabras pasadas eran lágrimas de mi mente.

Muerto. Muerto. Muerto.

No sabía pensar otra cosa, no sabía sentir otra cosa.

Muerto. Mi hermano. Mi amigo. Mi familia. Muerto.

-¿Edward?-Dijo mi hermana desde la otra liña.

-¿Có-có-cómo? –Tartamudee.

-Sus amigos lo encontraron. Fue baleado, Edward, lo mataron.

La conversación de esta mañana volvió a mi mente.

_-Eddie, necesito un favor.-Dijo mi hermano entrando por la puerta. _

_-¿Qué, Emmett? Ya me canse de tus favores._

_-No es nada, solo cubrirme esta tarde. _

_-¿En que?_

_-Un pedido, mi amigo no puede por lo tanto me dijo a mí. Creo que no volveré hasta bien entrada la noche. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que escuchaste. Es mi última vez, te lo juro. Por favor, hermanito, hazme la segunda. _

_Sus ojos me veían suplicantes. _

_-Luego de esto no me meteré nunca más en problemas._

_Yo empezaba a dudar. _

_-¿Lo prometes?-Dije._

_-Claro._

_Suspire profundamente._

_-Muy bien, te cubro._

Soy un idiota, nadie nunca me lo negará.

Mi culpa. Yo deje que fuera. Yo lo cubrí.

Tendría que haberle dicho que no, tendría que haber corrido a decirles a mis padres.

Él estaría enfadado ahora, pero vivo.

Nunca más me hablaría, pero estaría vivo.

Soy tan culpable como el mismo que apretó el gatillo.

Lagrimas caían con el nombre de Emmett. Sollozos escapaban con el nombre de Emmett.

Mi cuerpo corría sin dirección, pero cada paso decía Emmett.

El sol se escondía porque ni una luz yo merecía.

Caí impotente ante un árbol que me gritaba que era un idiota.

Con Emmett se fue Edward. Junto a Edward se fue Emmett.

La oscuridad me cubría. Mi corazón no sentía.

Dejé que los sollozos salieran pues ya otros no habría.

Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran pues éstas se secarían por autoridad mía.

Sin corazón, no hay dolor.

Sin afecto, no hay sufrimiento.

Sin Emmett, no hay Edward.


End file.
